Winning Remus over
by CrazyRV
Summary: Sirius it trying to win Remus over, but Remus remains clueless. But is Remus really as clueless as he seems. Pairing: SBRL WARNING this is SLASH.
1. Frustraded

**Frustrating**Ugh, this is so frustrating. Everyone knows that I like him and for such a smart person he sure as hell can be dense. These were just one of the few thoughts running trough the mind of Sirius 'Padfoot' Black. You see the thing is that Sirius is head over heels for a fellow Marauder, a guy none the less, named Remus 'Moony' Lupin.

Sirius has had a crush on the other boy for two years now. But it was only a few months ago that he decided/ discovered that it wasn't just a crush, but that he loves Remus and that he should do something about it. Ever since then the tries to get one of his best friends to fall in love with him. The only problem is that no matter what he does the boy still remains clueless and it was bugging Sirius till no end.

Remus is one of the smartest students of their whole year and is known for his politeness and his smartness. So Sirius doesn't understand how the boy still doesn't know that Sirius likes him as more than a friend. Especially since the rest of the school does know, even the not so smart students figured it out. And for fucks sake even one of their best, but totally dense, friends knows it, and well lets just say that he really isn't all that smart, at all. But that may be cause Sirius is not subtle about it.

And just a few moments ago, Sirius made another attempt to seduce his friend and again failed. Sirius is really pissed now, he just doesn't know what to try next. There was only one thing that he was sure he would never do and that's that he is not giving up on Moony, ever. He would get Moony not matter how long he would have to wait.

Storming up to the dorm, slamming the door shut, Sirius walks dejectedly over to his bed. Sirius is so into his own world that he doesn't even notice his best friend James 'Prongs' Potter laying in his own bed. James seeing his friend so upset, sits up and walks over to Sirius' bed.

'You okay mate?' James asks, now lying beside his clearly upsetting friend.

'No, not at all.' Sirius answers honestly in a very sad tone. A little confused to where his friend came from, but glad he is here now none the less.

'I'm sorry Paddy.' And Sirius could easily hear that James is sincere. Sirius feels a little bit better now, cause he knows that his friends care about him. But he just feels a little better, just a little.

'I tried everything I could think of James, I just don't know what to do anymore.'

When Sirius looks up at James, after a minute of silence, he could just see that James was planning something. James confirms this when he speaks again.

'Oh don't worry about it Padfoot, cause I have a plan.'

Sirius looks at James and sees that familiar glint in his eyes that he knows so well and by that smile on James' face he knows that he is in a world of trouble now.


	2. The Plan!

**Title:** Winning Remus over

**Pairing:** SB/RL warning this is SLASH so don't like don't read.

**Diclaimer:** I don't own them, sadly enough!

**A/N:** Well here is chapter two I hope you will all enjoy it and reviews are welcome.

* * *

Chapter 2- The plan. 

'Well what's your brilliant plan?' Sirius asks James with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. But you could also detect hope in his voice, but most of all you could detect hope in his eyes. Even though he knows that James' plan will probably cause trouble, he's desperate for any kind of plan.

'You should try making him jealous.' James states as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. Yep Sirius thinks, it will probably get me in trouble, but it might just work.

'You're sure prongs?' Sirius asks just to be sure that his plan is good enough to win Moony over.

'Would I suggest it if I'm not completely sure it will work.' And Sirius knows that James is right. He also knows that James doesn't really expects an answer so he just nods.

'But maybe you should first tell him that you're gay.' And Sirius hated to admit that James is right, again.

'Yeah you're right man. And thank you for everything you do for me and well for uhm…'

But Sirius gets interrupted by James.

'I know man, don't worry about it.' Is all James says, but Sirius get what he means with that and gives James a grin that James returns.

And Sirius is so happy with a friend like James and so happy that James is willing to help him win over one of their best friends. He's really grateful and there are no words for how much this means to him.

'Right so I will tell him when he gets back from the library.' Sirius says more to himself that to James.

Just at that moment Remus walks through the door carrying a couple of books he most likely borrowed from the library. After he dumps his books on his bed he walks over to James and Sirius with a pleasant smile on his face.

'Hi guys what are you doing? Plotting to do some mischief again?' He asks with a tone in his voice that always seems to make Sirius shiver, like he's doing now. But then again most things Remus does make Sirius shiver.

'Actually I want to talk to you about something important.' James took that as his cue to leave muttering something about trying to ask Lilly on a date, again. Remus is now looking at the back of the quickly departed James with a confused look on his face.

'What do you want to talk about Paddy.' Remus asks in all seriousness, now clearly knowing that this is going to be an interesting talk.

'Uhm well you see the thing is.. I uh lied to you.' At this confession Remus raises one of his eyebrows that makes him look like a professor. And god damn it that Sirus just loves that look. It get him all hot and bothered and now is not really a good time for that.

Clearing his voice, Sirius speaks again.

* * *

Alright well I will leave it at that for the moment. 

**TBC.**


End file.
